Sonríeme
by Tear Hidden
Summary: ¿Qué es en lo primero en que se fija Ranma Saotome para sentenciar que una chica le gusta? R&A.


**Ranma 1/2 es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencia: Escrito poco novedoso, quizás agradable y entretenido, pero no dudo que sea un tema ya tocado y haya mil versiones de ello. Ah, ****también**** lo considero un poco cursi para estar escrito desde la ****perspectiva**** de Ranma. **

* * *

**Sonríeme**

«Si la amara menos sería capaz de hablar más sobre ello»

Jane Austen

**.**

Si fuera sincero, no hay "algo" que lo haga interesarse precisamente en el género femenino. ¿Qué es en lo primero en que se fija Ranma Saotome para sentenciar que una chica le gusta?

(Expresividad, efusividad.)

No es que las mujeres le gusten, solamente opina cuando una mujer le parece guapa o agradable, así como puede decir de Ukyo o de Kasumi. No son más que palabras sinceras, pero sin ningún tipo de trasfondo. No hay sentimiento de por medio para decirlas. Sin embargo, si le preguntaran otra vez, y lo pensara más, se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta un gesto en particular de una persona en especial. Ese gesto que hizo que jamás pudiera apartar la mirada de ella, mas allá de su instinto protector, porque adoraba verla. Era una maravillosa vista que a muchos les gustaba malograrla con sus inoportunas apariciones.

«Eres linda cuando sonríes»

Se lo dijo una vez, y sí que lo era, y también fue lo más romántico que le ha dicho desde que se conocen hasta la fecha. ¿Por qué? A eso sí que no sabría que responder, porque no hay manera que sepa porqué no es capaz de decirle a su prometida todo lo que piensa de ella. ¿Qué es lo que piensa de ella?

(Única, incomparable.)

Era Akane una mujer bastante atractiva, no era ningún ciego ni tampoco un loco. Sabía que poseía lindos rasgos, bonito perfil y su cuerpo… su cuerpo era perfecto.

(Firme, sinuoso.)

Pero, no eran esos aspectos que lo hacían perder el piso ni mucho menos. Si, las curvas de ella eran para volverse loco, sus redondas caderas eran simplemente envidiables hasta para él en su forma femenina, pero no eran las curvas de su cuerpo por las cual perdía la cabeza. No, era por una curva más destellante.

Esa sonrisa, esa muy linda sonrisa.

Esa que le dio cuando se conocieron, y en la mente de Akane, Ranma no era más que una pobre chica que no entendía lo que pasaba, y no el chico con quien pretendían comprometerla. Era esa sonrisa que le dio cuando le cedió una mano. Esa sonrisa que le hizo pensar que la idea del matrimonio no era una idea tan mala. Akane Tendo no era una mala idea, ya que era amable y bonita, y no había mujer que le gustará más que eso. Esa mujer que le hiciera sentir cómodo en una casa llena de desconocidos.

A pesar de que él fuera un hombre, y Akane odiara a los hombres, por una razón que no se imaginaba que era más que una excentricidad. En algún momento llegó a entenderla. Entendió el acoso, entendía que en su mayoria los hombres eran unos pervertidos. No pensaban más que en _eso, eso y eso. _Hasta para él era frustrante. Solo que eso no le entraba del todo en la cabeza de su prometida, quien no entendía que ese incidente del baño fue solo eso, un incidente. Algo que jamás planeo ni deseó, porque no era ningún enfermo pervertido. ¡No lo era! Aunque, no es que no le hubiera gustado... Vaya que le gustó, y le costó bastante volver a verla a la cara luego de lo sucedido. Pero ella insistía, una y otra vez, ¿Que podía decir? ¿Que decir para no sentirse señalado con el dedo? Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido. Era mucho para su orgullo, una y otra vez, él no podía quedarse callado, y así fue como se le ocurrió despistarla a base de insultos que no eran más que descaradas mentiras. Ella también lo hacia con ímpetu, y no importa que su sonrisa le hubiera causado un efecto indescriptible.

(Místico, mágico.)

Ranma no pensaba quedarse brazos cruzados y permitir que Akane lo siguiera señalando con el dedo.

Pervertido, degenerado, asqueroso. ¡Fenómeno! Era demasiado, pero es posible que lo único que haya logrado es que su prometida no confiara en él, en sus palabras, más si tomaba en cuenta que Shampoo jamás ayudaba metiéndose en el baño cuando el se bañaba. Ya que seguía viéndose como un pervertido, pero un pervertido que no estaba interesado en ella. Y lo que era cierto es que él no era ningún pervertido y ¡Sí estaba interesado en ella! En su prometida, en su Akane.

(En demasía, a millones.)

Incluso, era difícil centrarse en que era una joven de fuerte temperamento y explosivo carácter, o si era el caso, era condenamente atractivo. Llegó a ser disfrutable eso de provocarla, asustarla, lograr que se enojara. Era porque la sentía más cerca, más para él. No había forma que Akane posara su atención en otra persona, si él le dijera algo que le molestara a millones. Sin importar que tan mezquino o terrible fuese, era algo que empezó a ser de ellos y muy pocos entendían. Aparte que jamás dejaba de lado su belleza, aunque él dijera lo contrario en la situación.

Se le llegaba a ver sensual cuando se enfurecía.

Akane era hermosa en todas sus facetas. No importa si estaba enojada, avergonzada o triste. Era bonita, totalmente apreciable.

Pero...

Era su sonrisa tan...

(Divina, maravillosa.)

Internamente, no había manera de pensar que no era afortunado. Aparentemente, él era un idiota que no se daba cuando de lo que tenía.

Él sabía que Akane Tendo no era la marimacho pechos planos que siempre mencionaba. Eso solo era una mentira que solo sus demás prometidas se empeñaban en creerla, las mismas que no se daban cuenta que eran solo palabras dichas por sus celos que en muchas ocasiones hablaban más de sus sentimientos que él mismo. Claro, él no iba a decir abiertamente que estaba celoso del baboso que se le acercó a Akane para "preguntarle" sobre los deberes, o más de todos eso que hacían fila en la mesa de Nabiki para comprar una foto sugerente de la peliazul. Y... váyanse a saber que hacían con esas fotos.

Sin embargo, si él se daba cuenta, no es que quedara tan atrás en el tema de los celos, porque Akane era una gran celosa. Cosa que le encantaba, le llenaba, lo enorgullecía, le daba esperanza. Le daba entender que ella no era para nada indiferente a él. Sin ser de las que pisaba el piso por el que pasaba, o que le repitiera cada cinco segundos que lo adoraba, cosa que haría cualquier de sus auto proclamadas prometidas.

Aunque, sí que era una fantasía que ocasionalmente tenía, uno de sus más vergonzosos y culposos deseos, esos que hacían estragos en él mientras soñaba. Imaginarse a Akane servicial. Por lo que agradecía que no fuera descubierto hasta el momento, mucho menos por ella quien seria la primera en tildarle de sabe qué cosa. Obviamente, igual seguía prefiriéndola así.

(Indomable, guerrera)

Si que le gustaba, la deseaba, admiraba y la amaba demasiado. Como le gustaría cada vez que pensaba en ella, poder estar abrazándola, besarla, tocarla, palparla, dibujarla. En vez de sentir que su respiración se le cortaba con solo imaginársela.

A toda ella.

Esos ojos grandes, avellanas, tan expresivos. Esa piel blanca, suave como tal tela, blanca como la leche. Ese cuerpo esbelto, proporcionado, sinuos y firme. Esos pechos del tamaño justo, que estaba seguro palparía con maestría. Ese trasero firme, duro. Esa cintura estrecha. Esas redondeadas caderas. Esa pequeña y respingona nariz. Esas pestañas largas, espesas, negras.

Esa sonrisa que lo hacía despegar a otro mundo.

O,

Más bien,

Adoraba esas sonrisas que le eran propinadas a él, solo para él.

Esas eran una bomba a su organismo, a su tranquilidad mental. Era muy posible que casi muriera por sobredosis de endorfinas cada vez que ella le dirigía una sonrisa. Eran una droga a la cual se había vuelto adicto, y la cual duda poder dejar. Esa adicción que solo causa su preciosa prometida.

Akane es la mujer de su vida, estaba muy seguro siempre que posaba su mirada en ella. Era la más hermosa, la más interesante, la única que había a su alrededor. Como le encantaría dejar de lado absurdos juegos y ser capaz de decirle abiertamente, sin tartamudeos ni sudor acumulado, que desde el principio ella fue la escogida. Entre ella y sus hermanas u otras "prometidas", ella sería la elegida. No había chica quien se le comparase, ya que ninguna poseía esa sonrisa. Nadie lo hacia tan feliz con tal gesto.

Que en ella era,

(Sincero, profundo)

Akane era su añoranza, su perdición, la que siempre iba a gobernar sus sentimientos.

Quizás no era capaz de decirle verdad, todavía. Quizás era mejor para ellos que las cosas se dijeran de frente, no depender de las estúpidas indirectas que no servían. Porque él sabe que desde que la vio se enamoró y el tiempo no ha hecho más que forjar aquel sentimiento. Sin importar terceros entrometidos ni inseguridades ni desacuerdos.

Si la tuviera en frente, debería decirle que solo la ama a ella.

Solo a ella.

Le pediría que por favor le sonría porque es lo que más le alivia al finalizar los días. Que le llena la vida, que le hace sentir tan precioso sentimiento.

(Amor, cariño.)

Al final solo importaban ellos, esa conexión inquebrantable.

_«Así que,_

_Por favor,_

_Sonríeme, _

_y..._

_No dejes de hacerlo nunca.»_

**FIN. **

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Es la primera vez que escribo desde el ojo de Ranma, bueno, no es un escrito en primera persona, pero está descrito desde lo que puede pensar él en muchas situaciones, y hace un tiempo me ha gustado la idea de jugar con el personaje, porque yo sé que en su interior guarda tanto que le quiere decir a Akane pero muy pocas veces lo hace. Sin embargo desde que inicié en los fanfics, siempre me ha gustado más el AkaneCentric porque me siento más identificada con ella. **

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. No se olviden comentar si les gustó, o... no. Me sirve mucho su opinión. **

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
